


Talk some sense to me

by Elladora Lupin (EmberRose1434)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/pseuds/Elladora%20Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to my Spotify playlist and inspiration struck this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was inspired by is 'I Found' by Amber Run I suggest listing to that before you read the story. Enjoy :)

"And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind"

"I'm starting to lose my mind," he murmured softly as he ran his fingertips softly over her face.   
She smiled softly, "you're not losing your mind you're just starting to see things differently"   
"This isn't how things are supposed to happen my world was perfect, then you show up and everything is different now."   
"Different isn't always bad, now kiss me while we still have time."

"And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
And I've moved further than I thought I could"

"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood" he sneered at her, blocking her path. He looked around at his companions smirking, when one of them spoke, a malicious grin spreading over their face. "Looks like the mudblood lost her body guards."   
She saw him stiffen as his companion spoke, "I know how to protect myself as well if not better than said body guards, now if you'll excuse me I have class to get to." Her head held high she pushed past the group, and him, she couldn't help but brush her finger tips over his skin as she passed. Seeing the tension leave his body almost made her smile, almost, but her indifferent facade stayed firm.

"But I missed you more than I thought I would  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind"

"I tried to stay away, it didn't work I missed you so much it's unreal." He practically growled as his hands raked through his hair.   
"I missed you too, I don't know why you felt the need to avoid me I'm not mad about the incident in the corridor" she said trying to get closer, frowning when he backed away.   
"I have to give this, you, I have to give you up. You're supposed to disgust me, you're filthy, below me yet I can't see you that way." He yelled, stalking towards her until her back was again the wall and her chest pressed tight against his.   
"That's not you that's someone others want you to be, but it's not you. Because if you hated 'muddbloods' so much we wouldn't be here right now because we would have never happened" she said softly hand reaching out to brush the side of his face.   
His body sagged a long sigh escaping into her hair, "gonna lose my mind" he mumbled so quietly she almost missed it, she said nothing as she pulled him even closer.

"And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me"

They were hidden, tucked away in the room of requirement, her back propped again his side as she read. His fingers absently combing through her hair.   
"I've officially been recruited," he said suddenly fingers beginning to twist her hair into knots.   
Startled she jerked away and looked at him, "you don't mean-" she trailed off voice shaking. "I do, I don't want this anymore. I don't want to go around killing muggles, muggle borns, and witches or wizards that get in the way. I don't want to torture innocent people but I have to or they will kill me." He replied, voice cold, void of emotion.   
She moved, sitting on his lap looking him directly in the eyes. "We will figure this out, I will do whatever I can, don't shut me out please I can't take that again." When he didn't respond she leaned forward, "I love you, Draco Malfoy and I will not let you push me away. We will figure this out together"   
He jerked in surprise, eyes widening at her declaration before he pulled her face close and kissed her hard.

"And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind"

He couldn't get her words out of his head, she loved him, even after everything she wanted to be with him.   
"Run away with me" he says as she walks into the unused classroom.   
"Draco-" he cuts her off "I'm serious I have enough money we could do it, we wouldn't have to hide us it would be amazing."   
"You know I won't leave, this is my fight I won't hide," her eyes beg him to understand, and he does but he doesn't like it.   
"I have to leave, I refuse to be marked. I have to run." He pleads desperate for her to change her mind.   
"Stay here, I'm sure if you explain things professor Dumbledore would let you stay over the summer."   
He sighs rubbing his hands across his face. "I've lost my mind I swear it this time I really have."

"Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me"

The war is over, it's actually over, he can breathe again. He looks around frantically for her, spots her near her friends. Walking as not to alarm her friends he comes up behind her and lifts her up, spinning her. "It's over" she says and he can hear the sadness behind the relief because yes it's over but they lost people too. "I love you Hermione Granger" she beams at him, forgetting, if only for a moment the destruction around them. "And I you."

"And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and understood what I was tryi to do with this fic let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
